SpaceWar 101
Space War 101 '''is an upcoming American-British children's comedy series created by That Guy in the hat. It is set to air on the channel Kingson. Unfortunately, these two brothers always cause trouble not only in their school but also their world. The show is rated TV-Y7-FV and TV-PG later on. New episodes air every Friday at 8:30pm on Kingson Premise In the galaxy of Quipptlon IIV, The seven planets that orbit the blue star are in a heavy thousand year old war. One of the planets is, Xcdectron V, A planet heavily filled with violence, crime, and a rich and greedy government. Due to the radiation of the star it orbits around, everyone in this planet has some type of power. Zork and Zoid are two crazy and adventurous cat like aliens who attend an extremely serious middle school in which other alien life forms learn to fight in the war. The two along with their other friends have the most craziest and strange adventures in their galaxy. Characters Main Characters * '''Zork- Zork is an extremely hyperactive and idiotic cat like alien whom is the main character of the series. He is considered as very annoying by many of his peers. He is usually always happily excited about everything. Zork has the ability to phase through objects and to possess invisibility. Voiced by Stefaniuk * Zoid- Zork's twin brother. He is much like Zork. He is always known to be happy and psychotic all the times. He follows Zork and usually tries to be like him. Though he follows his brother, Zoid is the older one in the group. Zoid has the ability to shrink or grow in size. Voiced by Daran Norris * Xera- Zork's love interest. She is a more teal squid like alien who is the daughter of the "Lord Cthulhu". She hates Zork for being incredibly annoying to her. Xera is usually serious and miserable. She is very unpopular but she doesn't care about it. She carries the power of telekinesis. Voiced by Grey DeLisle * Derklrk- A blob who is the best friend of the brothers. Derklrk is extremely paranoid about almost everything he sees, despite the fact he is one of the strongest alien races in the galaxy. Derklrk is a friendly guy who has a short attention span. He is also extremely gluttonous. Voiced by Rupert Degas Secondary Characters * Mr. Shizelek- A non-caring middle aged teacher who teaches the children. He has fought in the war and was considered a hero in the planet. He like many obvious teachers usually gives out detention to many kids who misbehave, such as Zork and Zoid. he is some type of green blob with glasses, and grey hair. Voiced by Dana Snyder * Jez- The most popular girl in school and Zoid's love interest. She is usually always snobby and spoiled by everyone. She treats a lot of people like garbage and never cares about them. Xera is enemies with her. Voiced by Dionne Quan * Kroz- A complete opposite of Zork. He is not childish nor crazy and annoying. Kroz likes to rebel against the school and even the planet. He is known to be one of the most coolest guys in school. Zork hates and envies him most of the time. Voiced by That Guy * Clard- A monstrous bully in school. He looks like the cross between a T-Rex and a Venus Fly-Trap. Clard thinks with his fists instead of his brain, which usually leads into a huge problem. He picks on everyone who is smaller than him (which is almost everybody in school). He is often seen with his gang picking on random people. * Comp.1- The schools dictatorish principal who loves seeing everyone miserable. He is a complete jerky computer who controls all of the school with an iron fist. He like almost everybody, hates Zork and Zoid for their awful behavior and tries to torture them. He has a snobby son just like him who is basically a jerk to everyone. Voiced by Seán Cullen * Motheth- '''A smart moth like alien who can sometimes be the voice of reason in the school. He believes that he is the most smartest and most normal guy in school. He hates anyone who is dumber than him . He is attracted to Flame, which is a parody of how moths are attracted to light. Voiced by Christine Cavanaugh * '''Flame- One of the most smartest kids in school. She is a red flame with white eyes. When she becomes mad, she turns into a huge un-desroyable fire. She tends to be scared and shy. She is Motheth's love interest. She is also the class president. Voiced by Hynden Walch Minor Characters * Ninjamon- A very quiet and brave humanoid who wears a blue ninja suit. He talks on some occasions, although it is usually something important. It is unknown what he is or where he came from. He has the power to jump long distances. Voiced by TBA * Comp.2- Comp.1's jerky, bossy son. He is like his father. He loves watching people in pain, he hates Zork and Zoid, and tries all his might to be the most powerful kid in school. Voiced by TBA * Mom- '''TBA * '''Dad- '''TBA * '''Billllllllly!- The most popular kid at school. Billllllllly is extremly idiotic yet most of the girls fall in love with him. he looks like a orange humanoid with tannish smooth hair. Billlllllly has had contact with the main characters in some episodes, usually in a friendly or selfish manner. He is the leader of the school's "Death Ball" team. * 'Jibbu the Butt- '''A fat lazy blob in school who is pretty much the "Fat Best Friend" of Billllllllly. List of Episodes See here for the list of episodes Development Back in 2011, That Guy drew a picture of a cat who was later known as Zork. He had an idea for the cat to appear in his series Risky Frizz. He however decided to make a show about the cat. After watching a marathon of science fiction movies, he decided to set the show in space. He made a whole story surrounding the shows plot, characters, and setting. He teamed up with Bacon who helped him write for the show. The series was soon pitched to Kingson. TBA Broadcasting Televison Content Rating In the US, the series was originally rated TV-Y7-FV, but after it returned on September 28, 2017, it was now rated TV-PG, due to its extreme gross humor and scariness. In Canada, it is rated G, which is a family friendly rating, but sometimes contains violence and crude language, which makes its rating a PG. In the UK, the show is rated U but later changes to PG. More TBA Reception Since its debut, ''SpaceWar 101 has been a ratings success for Kingson. The show first premiered on December 17, 2015, and was watched by 2.5 million viewers. The episode was a ratings smash; according to a press release sent out by RubixTV, the episode's time slot saw triple digit percentage increases from the time period of the previous year. For instance, the entry was viewed by 1.661 million kids aged 2–11, which marked a 110 percent increase from the previous year. Furthermore, it was watched by 837,000 kids aged 9–14, which represented a 239 percent increase. The second season premiere, "Bus Trip of the Living Dead", watched by 2.001 million viewers, marked a decline from the first season premiere, but it marked an increase from the first season finale, which was watched by only 1.77 million viewers. As the show has gone on, its ratings have continued to grow; the third season debut was watched by a total of 2.686 million viewers, the fourth season premiere was watched by 2.655 million, the fifth season opener was watched by 3.435 million, and the sixth season debut was watched by 3.321 million. In March 2016, it was reported that the show averages roughly 2 to 3 million viewers an episode. According to a 2016 report by Nielsen, the show consistently ranks first in its time slot among boys aged 2 to 14. The series has been given a 7.4 on IMDb. And a 8.3 on TV.com. The show is currently the most watched television programming on RubixTV's day time block. Beating Risky Frizz Censorship Gallery Trivia * Zork and Zoid's appearance changed in season two. Their eyes are now huger than they were before. Their skin is light gold, and their voices had changed * The first season was only 22 minute episodes. Although season two and beyond have two segments in them. This is because, That Guy wanted to make the show more watchable for kids. Only special episodes are 22 minutes. * Since 2016, all episodes of the show were rerated TV-PG. This is because of the series dark humor and language. * SpaceWar 101 replaced Risky Frizz as Kingson's new flagship series. Category:Animated series Category:Television series Category:Science fiction series Category:Comedy Category:Comedy series Category:XTV Category:RubixTV Category:British Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Shows that are rated TV-Y7-FV Category:SpaceWar 101 Category:Dark Category:Son of Hat